mickey_and_friendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Lonesome Ghosts (characters)
The Lonesome Ghosts are four translucent green phantoms who appear in the 1937 short "Lonesome Ghosts". They are ironically afraid of ghosts themselves. They appeared in 2002's Mickey's House of Villains. Personality The Lonesome Ghosts are quite mischievous of playing tricks or scaring the trespassers. But they are sometimes friendly. Appearances Lonesome Ghosts One night during the winter, the ghosts were alone in their mansion (called the "Old McShiver mansion") complaining about the fact that there's absolutely no one left to scare. Soon enough one ghost finds an advertisement in the paper about a ghost-hunting company called the Ghost Exterminators. They call with the shortest ghost disguising his voice, claiming their home is being haunted. The exterminators Mickey, Donald and Goofy head to the mansion, but are locked in and tricked, scared, and teased by the ghosts; Mickey chases a ghost upstairs but is locked in a room which becomes flooded with water, Donald is smacked with a wooden board and spat in the face by a ghost, and Goofy gets stuck inside a dresser and accidentally pricks himself with a pin. Eventually the trio accidentally crash into barrels of flour and molasses, giving them the appearance of ghosts. The Lonesome Ghosts, absolutely horrified, are scared off and they escape the mansion and run outside. Mickey Mania The ghouls are featured as minor enemies in the video game at their mansion. The Great Circus Mystery starring Mickey and Minnie The ghosts (as in this game they are referred to as "the Ghosts") are minor characters in the game in which they seek Mickey and/or Minnie to have them stop Baron Pete since he kicked the ghosts out of their home in the 3rd level. They also appear at the end of the game to congratulate the player on defeating Pete and they join Mickey and the gang at the circus after Pete was defeated. Search for the Secret Keys The Lonesome Ghosts appear being friendly by helping the gang escape from the haunted house after getting all the keys. House of Mouse They make very few cameos in the series and joined other villains during the hostile take over in Mickey's House of Villains. Their debut short was also featured in the film. They also appeared in the episode House Ghosts by scaring Pete and pulling his underwear. Epic Mickey Since the Mad Doctor arrived in Lonesome Manor and the Pipe Organ went out of order, the Lonesome Ghosts settled into Bog Easyin the half-sunken Mark Twain Steamboat in the bayou on the outskirts. Mickey can choose to either help them with pranking the locals or helping the locals overcome their fears of the ghosts. If Mickey fixes the Pipe Organ while visiting Lonesome Manor, the ghosts will return home and give Mickey one of the missing pieces of Animatronic Donaldas a reward. Ghosts * Jasper: The smartest member of the ghosts, and leader. * Grubb: The smallest ghost. He likes fishing for rotted sardines. * Boo: He scared Donald Duck by screaming. * Moss: He likes to imitate Goofy in the mirror. In the Epic Mickey series, there are multiple Lonesome Ghosts that appear throughout both games and with different names, including: * Ian * Gilbert * Gabriel * Screeching Sam * Tedworth * Rolly * Fineas In the Search for the Secret Keys, there are 3 Lonesome Ghosts with different names including: *Quakey *Shakey *Clyde Trivia * It is believed the cartoon of the same name that they appeared in inspired Ghostbusters, as Goofy is heard saying "I ain't ascared of no ghosts" the popular catchphrase of the Ghostbusters franchise, and the line from the Ghostbusters song. Also, the short was about three guys who are paid to catch ghosts, just like the Ghostbusters who were originally a team of three. Gallery Scared Pete.png Lonesome Ghosts with Mickey.png|Lonesome Ghosts with Mickey Screenshot 2018-03-28 at 4.08.12 PM.png|Lonesome Ghosts dancing around Pete Screenshot 2018-03-28 at 4.09.18 PM.png|Lonesome Ghosts scaring Pete Screenshot 2018-03-28 at 4.10.07 PM.png|Lonesome Ghosts pulling Pete's underwear Screenshot 2018-03-28 at 4.11.04 PM.png|Lonesome Ghosts with Pete's underwear Lonesome Ghosts calling.jpg|Lonesome Ghosts calling on the phone Lonesome Ghosts stealing Pete's underwear.jpg|Lonesome Ghosts stealing Pete's underwear Lonesome Ghosts applauding.jpg|Lonesome Ghosts appaulding Lonesome Ghosts planning to get them over their home.jpg|Lonesome Ghosts planning One of the Lonesome Ghosts with Mickey.jpg|One of the Lonesome Ghosts with Mickey 26413.jpg|Goofy sees a ghost in a mirror instead of his own reflection Lonesome Ghosts flying across Pete.png|Lonesome Ghosts flying across Pete Lonesome Ghosts dancing across Pete.png|Lonesome Ghosts dancing across Pete One of the Lonesome Ghosts with Donald Duck.jpg|One of the Lonesome Ghosts with Donald Duck lonesome_ghosts3.0.jpg|Lonesome Ghosts scared Lonesome Ghosts defeat.png|Lonesome Ghosts defeat Lonesome Ghosts frightening Pete.jpeg|Lonesome Ghosts scaring Pete Lonesome Ghosts being nosey.png|Lonesome Ghosts are being nosey Pete still scared of the Lonesome Ghosts.png|Pete still scared Lonesome Ghosts cheering.png|Lonesome Ghosts cheering Lonesome Ghosts doing the Conga line.png|Lonesome Ghosts doing the Conga line Lonesome Ghosts in Search of the Secret Keys.jpg|Lonesome Ghosts in Search of the Secret Keys Mickey meeting one of the Lonesome Ghosts.jpg|Mickey meeting one of the Lonesome Ghosts Disney's_Magical_Quest_2_Starring_Mickey_and_Minnie_Ending_40.png|Lonesome Ghosts in Disney's Magical Quest 2 Starring Mickey and Minnie One of the Lonesome Ghosts in Epic Mickey.jpg|Lonesome Ghosts in Epic Mickey Lonesome Ghosts in a comic book.jpg|Lonesome Ghosts in a comic book Lonesome Ghosts entering the House of Mouse.jpg|Lonesome Ghosts entering the House of Mouse Lonesome Ghosts bored.jpg|Lonesome Ghosts bored Category:Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Animated Character Category:Villains Category:Video Game Characters Category:Males Category:Neutral characters Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Adults Category:Character pairs/groups